


Bewitched

by Agent_Hellcat



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Hellcat/pseuds/Agent_Hellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel is abducted by a new kind of witch. Can he resist her seductive charms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

Hansel woke up with a splitting headache to find himself lying on a bed. He looked down at himself and saw that he was naked except for his trousers. He tried to move but his arms were tied to the headboard. 

He was in a semidark room, lit mostly by candles placed at strategic locations. He pulled at his bonds, trying to break free. No good, he was tied securely. Where was he? Who had abducted him? Where was his sister? He tried to think past his headache.

“Hello, Hansel,” came a voice from the gloom at the foot of the bed.

He looked in the direction of the voice. A woman stepped forward into the candlelight. 

His eyes widened. She was lovely. Tall and slender, with long dark hair that flowed to her shoulders. She wore a long red dress that clung to her curvy figure. She smiled at him, rather smugly, he thought.

He licked his dry lips. “Who are you?”

She reached down and lightly stroked his bare sole. His toes twitched. The second she touched him he knew what she was. He could feel the supernatural energy radiating from her.

“I am Marva,” she said. “Remember the name, because you’ll be screaming it later.”

“Where’s my sister?” He pulled on his bonds with all his might, but they held firm. “If you hurt her, I swear to God I’ll rip you apart.”

“Relax, witch hunter,” she said with a chuckle. “Gretel is not here. It’s just you and me.”

He blinked at her, and then remembered what happened. They were between jobs, and they had decided to stop at the next town for supplies. They were halfway there when a storm had risen suddenly. Before they could find shelter, a huge flash of light enveloped him, followed by a clap of thunder so loud it rattled his teeth. The last thing he remembered was Gretel screaming his name.

“You’re a witch,” he said. “You caused that storm. You brought me here.”

Marva applauded. “You’re quick. Bravo.”

“What do you want with me? Why did you take me and leave Gretel?”

She chuckled. “Your sister’s pretty, but I only had eyes for you.” She walked up to the head of the bed and lightly caressed his cheek. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the pleasant sensation.

“I don’t know what you’ve got in mind,” he began, but Marva’s laughter cut him off.

“Really? You don’t know what I have in mind? Not a clue? You’re half-naked and tied to my bed. That doesn’t suggest anything to you?”

Oh, it suggested plenty, but he didn’t want to think about it. “You should know that spells don’t work on me, so if you’re planning on using magic to – to seduce me, you’re wasting your time,” he said. 

She gave him a wicked smile that made his mouth feel a little dry. “Yes, I know the stories about you and your sister. It doesn’t matter. I am planning to seduce you, but I don’t need a spell to do it. The ordinary magic that every woman possesses will work just fine.” She stroked his cheek again and he caught his breath.

“Don’t,” he said. He meant it to sound like a threat, but his voice broke a little and instead it sounded like a plea for mercy. What was wrong with him? He had been beaten and tortured and nearly killed countless times, but he had never felt as vulnerable as he did now.

“Don’t?” she teased. “Are you sure?” She traced the line of his jaw and he closed his eyes, willing himself to be strong.

“What’s the matter, mighty witch hunter? Let me guess. It’s been a while since you’ve enjoyed a woman’s touch.”

She was right. He hadn’t been with a woman since Mina and the healing waters. The thought of Mina made his heart ache, and he quickly pushed the feeling away. He wasn’t going to give Marva the satisfaction of confirming her guess. She was a witch, she meant to do him harm. Resist, resist. 

“You’re a handsome fellow. I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.”

He opened his eyes and glared at her. “I won’t give in to you,” he said. “You may look like a beautiful woman right now, but you don’t fool me. I know that sooner or later, the corruption inside you will spill out and I’ll see your true ugly face, you hag!”

She laughed. It was a joyful sound. “Think again! You don’t know nearly as much about witches as you think you do, pretty boy. If you did, you’d see that I’m not one of the hags. I don’t steal children, I don’t worship the dark gods, and I don’t follow the path of evil.”

He frowned, considering her words. After so many years of hunting witches he had developed an almost sixth sense for their otherworldly energy. The bad ones radiated evil so strongly it was almost like a stench. He had recently discovered that the good ones emitted a cleaner aura. Marva gave off some kind of energy, but it was of a type he had never felt before. 

“I believe you,” he said at last. “But you’re not a white witch either. I can’t tell what you are.” Not a hag and not a white witch – what was she, then? She was very powerful, whatever she was. 

He was utterly confused. Her proximity and her intoxicating lilac perfume weren’t helping him think, either. All he could think of was taking her in his arms and kissing her.

“Stop thinking in terms of black and white,” Marva said. She caressed his cheek and he sighed again. “Instead, think in shades of grey.”

“A grey witch? There’s no such thing. You’re trying to confuse me.” 

Marva sighed. “And succeeding, apparently. All right, then. I’ll have to educate you. Listen closely. I am a devotee of the Ancient Order of Aphrodite. Have you ever heard of it?”

Hansel’s eyes widened. “No way,” he said. “The erotic sisterhood? I thought that was just a myth.”

She ran her fingers lightly over his bare chest and he shivered. “Do I feel like a myth, witch hunter? My order has been around for centuries. And it’s a brotherhood as well as a sisterhood. We are not evil. We do not take human life. We are dedicated to the arts of love and desire, and we share them with the world. But people can be so narrow-minded. They think desire is the same as wickedness.” She found his nipple and began to pinch it lightly. He couldn’t help himself; he moaned and writhed on the bed. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

“Does that feel wicked?” she said, smiling slyly at him.

“N-no. It feels good.” 

“Good, witch hunter. You’re learning. That’s why I brought you here, to teach you a lesson. If you want to learn, that is.” She smiled and he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her touch was enticing. He craved more.

“Go ahead and teach me, then,” he said.

Moving swiftly, Marva took off her dress and let it fall to the floor. Hansel feasted his eyes on her ivory skin. She ran her hands over her full breasts, tweaking the candy-pink nipples until they were stiff. Hansel licked his lips, wishing that his hands were touching those breasts.

“Please…can you release me?” he asked. “I want to touch you, Marva.”

“Patience, witch hunter. That’s part of the lesson.” Swiftly she climbed into the bed and straddled him. She began to move, rubbing her sex over the bulge in his trousers. He groaned and tried to thrust his hips up to bring his groin into contact with her wetness. She moved away from him and he thrashed his head against the pillow.

“You’re killing me, Marva,” he sighed.

“Sssh.” She put her finger to his lips. “You’ll have your pleasure, Hansel. Trust me. Getting there is half the fun.” 

She scooted up until she was straddling his face. “Now taste me.” She lowered herself to his mouth. Eagerly he began to lick her, his tongue teasing and tasting her folds. She moaned and pushed herself against his mouth. He knew what she wanted, but he decided to tease her. He concentrated on lapping all around sex, avoiding her clit. 

Marva hissed and began to hump his face. “You little tease.” Hansel chuckled and let out a low moan, knowing that the sound would vibrate through her sex. She gasped and the muscles in her thighs tensed.

“Ooh, I chose well when I chose you,” she murmured. “Lick my clit, Hansel.”

He managed to move his mouth away from her long enough to say, “Beg me.”

She barked out a laugh. “My, aren’t you the cocky one? You forget, you’re the one who’s tied up.”

He grinned. “And you forget that you’re the one who needs to come. Beg me, Marva.”

She laughed again, but it was a ragged sound, almost desperate. “Oh, so we’re playing that game, are we?”

“It’s one of my favorite games.” Hansel licked her pussy lips, long and slow laps of his tongue, but still not touching her clit.

She growled. “Okay, fine. Please. Pretty please. Lick my clit. That’s as close as I ever get to begging, witch hunter.”

“Good enough,” Hansel said with a chuckle. He lapped her pussy a few more times. Marva groaned and pushed herself against his tongue. He took that as a sign that she was primed and swirled his tongue around her clit. The effect was electric. She arched her back and yipped.

He licked her clit with focused determination, using her sighs and moans as his guide. He found a spot that made her grind on his face so hard he thought he might suffocate. She let out a low wail and after what felt like an eternity she relaxed and climbed off him. He gulped in air in huge gasps.

“Oh, that was very nice, witch hunter.” Marva stretched out beside him and grinned lazily at him.

“I’m happy to please.” Hansel moved his arms a little. “Have I earned my release, Marva?”

She chuckled. “I’d say you’ve earned it in both senses of the word.” She stroked his hair. He smiled.

Swiftly she untied his hands. Hansel sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists. The next thing he knew she was at his waist, undoing his trousers. He lifted his ass to help her as she pulled the pants down and off his body. His cock sprang free and she grinned.

“Someone’s happy to see me,” she teased. 

“Let me show you how happy,” he said. She scrambled up to lie beside him again. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She purred and wound her arms around him. They rolled over together and he was on top. He looked into her eyes and thought he could lose himself forever in those dark pools.

He eased himself into her and when he was fully sheathed they both sighed. He stayed still for a moment, savoring the feel of her walls gripping him. He looked down at Marva, breathing hard.

“Any time you’re ready, witch hunter,” she said.

He chuckled and began to move, slowly at first, then gradually built up a rhythm that they both enjoyed. Marva matched his thrusts, gasping and muttering something in a language he didn’t understand. It sounded encouraging though, so he kept doing what he was doing. Her nails dug into his back.

She was so tight and slick. Hansel could feel his pleasure building rapidly. He took several deep breaths, not ready to come just yet. Marva had other ideas, however. Her internal muscles seemed to transform all of a sudden, gripping him like a velvet fist with each stroke. He gasped. His balls began to throb and he knew he was close. 

Beneath him Marva quivered and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. Her eyes squeezed shut and she cried out in that strange language again. Hansel had a moment to hope that she wasn’t chanting a spell that would transform him into a frog or something, then the pleasure overtook him and all thought dissolved.

Eventually he came back to earth. He rolled off her and they lay side by side, looking up at the ceiling. He was gasping for breath and drenched in sweat and he had never felt better in his life. Beside him Marva was also breathing hard. 

He wiped his face with his hand. “Oh my God woman, you don’t play fair.”

She laughed. He loved the sexy, slightly hoarse sound. “It’s sex, witch hunter. Nothing fair about it.” She laughed again and this time he joined in. 

“C’mere.” He reached for her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She cuddled with him, resting her head on his chest. Neither of them spoke. There was no need to. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking that he would always remember this moment. 

*****

Sometime later he woke. All of the candles had burned out and the room was in near-complete darkness. Marva was gone from the bed, but he heard sounds of splashing water. He climbed out of bed to investigate. 

He found her in a room next door. She was wearing a red robe and her hair was tied back. She stood beside a tub full of steaming water, shaking in some powder that smelled like pine. He felt a moment of self-consciousness about his nudity, but when he saw that it didn’t seem to faze her he shrugged it off.

“Oh there you are,” she said. “I just had a bath and thought I’d draw one for you too.”

“Thanks,” he said. “How long was I asleep?”

“About two or three hours. Hungry?”

“Yes. Starving, actually.”

“Okay. You have your bath and get dressed. Your clothes and boots are in the corner over there. Then we’ll have some breakfast. Well, dinner, actually.” 

He smiled. It occurred to him that he ought to ask if she was going to help him find his way back to Gretel, but before he could speak she was walking toward the door. “See you in a bit.”

“Okay.”

The hot bath felt luxurious and he kept finding excuses to stay in the tub long after he was clean. But eventually the water temperature became too cold and his fingers were pruney. With a sigh he climbed out and quickly dried himself off, then found his clothes and got dressed.

He found Marva in a little kitchen toward the back of the cottage. She had put on her long dress again and had set a table with plates of bread, cold meat and cheese. There was even ale. He settled in across from her at the table. She passed him a plate and a tankard of ale.

“How was your bath?” she asked.

“It was nice, thanks. There’s nothing like the feeling you get from a hot bath, is there?”

“Well, I can think of a couple of nicer feelings.” She winked at him and he grinned.

They ate and drank in silence for a bit, and then she said, “Hansel, I’ve been thinking. Why don’t you stay here with me? Give up the witch hunting life. You could join our order. I could teach you our magic. Of course, most of our magic involves sex. Oh, who am I kidding? All of our magic involves sex.” She chuckled. “But I think you’d be an excellent devotee of Aphrodite.”

He didn’t know what to say. He took a deep drink of ale and considered her idea for a long minute. He imagined living here with Marva. Imagined the nights of passionate sex. It would be so easy to say yes. 

But he also thought of how he would eventually grow bored staying in the same place, even with such an amazing woman. He was a wanderer and would probably always be. It hadn’t been his original plan for his life, but it was his life, and he couldn’t deny that he loved it.

Finally he said, “Marva, I’m flattered. And I’m tempted. Really. But my place is with Gretel. Witch hunting is all we know. And there are still so many evil witches in the world. Somebody has to stop them. I can’t leave her to do it by herself.” 

She nodded and sighed. “Somehow I knew you’d say that. Well, the offer stands. If you ever change your mind, you’re welcome to come and join me. Your sister too, for that matter.”

“Thank you. And, uh, speaking of Gretel, can you take me back to her? She must be frantic by now.”

“It’s an easy spell. I can send you back whenever you’re ready.”

He looked down at his empty plate. “I guess I’m ready now.”

“Very well.” She left the table and came back with his long leather coat. 

As he shrugged into the coat he asked, “Can I see you again sometime?”

She smiled, reached into a pocket of her dress and pulled out a blue stone amulet hanging on a string. “If you want to see me, hold this stone in your hand and say my name three times. I’ll hear you and bring you here in a flash. Who knows? Maybe I’ll eventually persuade you to stay.”

He smiled and tucked the amulet into his pocket. “Maybe.”

“And one more thing,” she said. “Try not to kill any of my brothers and sisters.”

“You said it yourself: you don’t steal children or cause harm. Gretel and I have no quarrel with your people.”

“Good.” She kissed him tenderly on the lips, then placed a hand on either side of his face. “Goodbye, Hansel. I hope to see you again. I’m just a thunderstorm away.”

“I’ll come back soon, I promise.”

She smiled and chanted something in that other language, softly at first, but then louder. A blinding light filled the cottage and Hansel squeezed his eyes shut against it. There was a clap of thunder that shook his body all the way down to his toes and then he knew nothing.

*****  
A cool blast of water poured over his head and he started awake, sputtering and gasping for breath as he sat up. “What? What?” He looked around and saw that he was in a camp in the woods. He shook his head and wiped water out of his eyes. 

Gretel stood over him with an empty cup in her hand. “Oh my God Hansel, where the hell were you? There was a storm and then you were gone. I was going crazy looking for you. What happened?” Her face was pale and tear-streaked. 

He felt a pang of guilt about enjoying his tryst with Marva while his sister had been so worried. “I’m okay,” he said. He staggered to his feet and winced as his head throbbed. Marva really needed a smoother mode of transport, he decided.

“It was a witch who took you, wasn’t it? Did she hurt you? We need to find her and kill her.”

He touched her cheek and looked in her eyes. “Yes, it was a witch,” he said in his calmest, most soothing voice. “But she didn’t hurt me, Gretel. I’m fine. There’s no need to kill her.”

“What did she do with you then? You were gone almost a whole day.”

He smiled. “It’s…complicated. But I’ll tell you all about it. I have so much to tell you.” He reached into his pocket to touch the amulet and added, “And maybe even something to show you too.”


End file.
